Visitors
by Fishcustard-cookie
Summary: The Doctor meets some strange people and a man who he knows very well. Slight crack.


**Heeeello everyone :D This will be a FF, full of crack and pure nonsense. My idea was: What will happen if the Doctor is hanging around in the Time Vortex and suddenly some strange people knocks on the door. Everyone who knows from who are the strangers, becomes a cybercookie.**

**Cybermilk for everybody who knows from which fandoms they are.**

**But now everybody: Please lean back and enjoy ;D**

It is a normal day at the TARDIS. The Doctor is switching some switches at the console. Amy and Rory are still asleep and the Time Lord is alone in the console room. Suddenly he hears a knocking. Strange, he thinks and walks slowly towards the door. He hears another knock. Really, really, really strange, the Doctor thinks and reaches out towards the doorknob. He opens the door only a crack and looks trough it. "I AM THE DEATH!", a tall skeleton in a black habit is standing outside. "What...?", the Doctor asks with wide eyes. "I AM THE DEATH AND YOU WILL COME WITH ME!", the figure says and pushes the door open. "No, wait! Maybe we talk about it with some tee...and jammy dodgers?", the Doctor is now going backwards, till he bumps into the console. "NO! YOU WILL COME WITH ME CARL JONSEN!", the Dead says. "Moment...I´m not Carl Jonsen! I´m the Doctor!"

The dark figure stops abruptly. "OH? REALLY?", he asks and has put out a little piece of paper: "OH! I AM SORRY! I HAVE THE WRONG ADRESS!" And he walks away, closing the door behind him. The Doctor stands there, trying to get the surprised look from his face. "What was *that*?", he asks himself after a few minutes. Then he suddenly hears another knock. "Oh, not again please!", he sighs and opens the door again. Now there´s a man with a chicken head and a pram. The pram´s full with metallic stuff. "Do you want to buy something?", The men asks. "What? No, sorry. but what are you doing here? This is the Time Vortex! Nobody can be here!"

But the man just says: "It´s okay. Have a nice daaaaaay!" And then he just disappears. "What is going on here?", but there was no time to think about it. A buzzing sound fills the air. And then with a thumb a men with grey, spiny hair and a facemask appears directly in front of the Doctor in the open door. "Sorry I´m late, I got lost on the path of life!", he says, putting out a book. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?", the Doctor asks, trying to get a look in the book. The grey-haired man answers: "Oh, I´m just a guy who´s standing at your doorstep and reading a book." The Doctor is now standing behind the man and reading the book too. His ears blush. "What are you *reading*?", he asks.

"Nothing special", the man says, holds up two fingers and disappears in a cloud of dust. The Doctor shakes his head in disbelieve and closes the door. And in the same moment the TARDIS starts to shake. A cloud of smoke gets out of the console and wraps around the Doctor. "*cough**cough* What are you doing, old girl? Are you trying to fumigate me?", he asks the console and at the same time a very familiar voice asks the same question.

A man in a blue suit and red trainers is standing in front of the Doctor. "It´s you!", the Doctor says in disbelief. "It´s me?", the other man asks. "Yes! You! The regeneration crashed the TARDIS, but nice to see you again." The eyes of the other one widens: "No! Really? A Bow-tie?" "Yes, I´m the next one. And, Oi! Bow-ties are cool!" The TARDIS is shaking again. "This is not good!", the two man says at the same time.

"This paradox is not good for the universe! We need to bring you back to your time!", the Doctor with the bow-tie shouts, against the loud sound of some rash actions. "This has happen before, do you remember?", the Doctor in the suit asks. "Yes, remembering!", the other shouts back, trying to reach a switch. Together they start, switching switches, pushing knobs and running into each other. Then a bright light appears and the Doctor in the suit says:" We have made it! Then... see you later!" The other Doctor waves with his hand and the one in a blue suit shouts: " Allons-y!", and runs into the light.

"*Pew*...finally alone!", says the Doctor with a relieved voice. Then the sound of another knock halls trough the TARDIS. "Oh, nonononono!", the Doctor rolls his eyes. He opens the door and a little, furry, blue thing was standing in front of the door: "Alloa!" "Oh, not again!"


End file.
